The Deadly New camper
by SilentVendetta22
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy find a new half-blood at their own school at the last minute they find him in the middle of killing a Empusa and as they drive him back too the camp they find out his terrible secret.
1. Chapter 1

**The Deadly New Camper**

Alex PoV:

Its my first day at this new school Goode High i don't why i had too join in the last week of school but i didn't really care. I haven't been too a school all year because i was in jail for murder. But i got off the hook for some reason, everyone said what i did was an accident and probaly not even true, I would tell you what happened but its too painful too talk about.

As i rode the bus too school i didn't really talk too anyone i wasn't in the mood. As the bus finally let us out i almost tripped over the last step and curb standing there not 10 meters away was _her _that witch from that night. but as soon as i saw her she was gone

"Well you gonna stop staring at that girl and _MOVE?_" said a guy from behind me , I didn't even relize i was staring at a girl with wavy blond hair and storm grey eyes. I must have looked like a creep because i sat there with my mouth open and i felt the blood running up too my face because she saw me staring and started to fidget i quickly looked away and speed walked too my locker.

My first class was gym which i was glad for because it was a very simple class and i have always been in shape and naturally good at most sports. My second class was Reading and as i came into the door my breath caught in my throat because right at the back was the girl i was staring at earlier and the only open seat.

"You can sit there " said the teacher pointing too the the seat right next to her. i walked over and it felt like i was in slow motion because everyone was staring finally after what seemed like 2 hours i sat in my seat and managed to swing my backpack and knock the pencil out of the girls hand.

She just kind of looked at me with with an expression that said "really dude?" and i just wanted to die right there and now.


	2. Chapter 2

The Deadly New Camper

Annabeth PvO:

This dude had too be a total creep first he stares at me for like gods know how long and in the process embarrassed me and him at the same time i mean i'm not that hot am i?. Then he has too sit right next too me in second period and makes a marvelous performance of knocking the pencil out of my hand and in the course of it all he looked red as an apple. But now that i look at him i can tell hes had a rough time he has sad eyes that look like blue flames and messy hair like Percys but dark brown instead of black. At the end of it all i felt sad for him i couldn't be mad at him with those eyes. Then he looks at me and is kind of suprised too see me staring at him he must of thought i was wanting an apology because suddenly he looked scared whispered too me "Sorry about this morning i thought i saw something i wasn't staring at you" i was deep in thought and barely heard what he was saying i must have looked angry because he looked even more scared "Its not that your not pretty or anything i just wasn't meaning too stare at you" he looked stiff as a board i was trying to not too laugh. I just played it off as if i wasn't listening "Sorry what , i was lost in my thoughts" i said. "Oh" was all he said and he looked really embarrassed in some ways he reminded me of Percy. Speaking of Percy where is he? i haven't seen him all day, just as i finished that thought he bust through the door and ran towards me "We have to talk _Now" _he said and took my hand and lead me too the door. "Just where do you think you two are going?" the teacher asked "Principles" was all Percy said and made us run out the door.

"Well?" i said I was pretty irrated that he just grabbed me from my class too talk

"Listen Annabeth i just got an Iris Message from camp half-blood" I stiffened "What do they want?" i said

"Chiron says theres a demi-god at our school , says he just got here do you know any new kids?"

"Oh My God" i whispered Was _he_ really the new kid?

"What , What is it" he said his eyes darting around

"Hes in my class but why are you edgy?"

"Because theres a monster here too"


	3. Chapter 3

The Deadly New Camper

Alex PvO:

What was that all about? some kid just took her away i'm guessing they are boyfriend and girlfriend because she followed him without asking a question or hesitating. The teacher looked pretty irrated and kept staring at me and i mean stare stare, She looked like she was too kill me. Then her face flashed and i saw that _witch_ again but this time it didn't change and took out a knife and started sharpening it on the table. All the kids didn't even look freaked out that the teacher suddenly had fangs and red eyes and she had a _TAIL_ it looked like a demon tail. I was scared out of my mind then the worst possible thing happened. "Class leave me and here alone , we need to have a talk" she hissed everyone started getting up and leaving until it was just me and her staring down. I glared knives into her she glared them back she slowly walked too the door and closed it, "You" i said the anger welling up inside from all those years after my moms death . I put my hand too my chest where my heart is all i felt was cold like ice has incased my heart. Correction ice _has_ incased my heart i felt nothing but bitterness now "You were there that night" i said choking the words out. "_Yes i was wasn't I_" she hissed it was a seductive voice but things like that no longer matter too me. My eyesight started too tunnel just like it did that night. But i didn't care i will tear this school down if it means i can kill her. "You are what caused me too do it" i said grabbing the only weapon i had. a pencil but it was enough for me. She sounded amused "_Me? i wasn't the one that beat a kid into the ground , I wasn't the boy that killed his own mother" she hissed and smiled_


	4. Chapter 4

The Deadly New Camper

Annabeth PvO:

Annabeth heard a scream of pure primal rage from the room. "Percy! lets go!" She yelled as they ran towards the room and he uncapped Riptide and i felt for my dagger. "Of course i dont bring it too school" she growled to herself. Then they bust through the door and what she saw next caught her by suprise. The kid didn't hide in fear like most demi-gods do when they see their first monster and he was running at her but the way he looked , _terrified _her its like he was glowing red and his eyes were flames of madness like a certain god i know. And he charged her and they were too far away to stop him she felt despair he knew that was the end of him. Instead when the _Empusa_ came to stab him he parried with a pencil , A Pencil! and started stabbing her faster then i have ever seen.

The Empusa gave out a scream as he stabbed her and she quickly turned too dust so he started stabbing the dust too but soon that disspeared and he just sitting there crying not sobs but tears flowing like a waterfall down his face He looked like a broken man.

Percy PvO:

He doesn't know whats going on all that he does know is that this half-blood just killed an empusa with a pencil. But percy was afraid too go near him after what he saw, how the guy went into a rage he was scared for annabeth too go near him too. So once she started walking towards him he quickly put a hand on her shoulder "Annabeth No" i said forcefully but she didn't care she ran to go help him I sighed and went over there too. All i heard was him saying he was sorry to his mom and that he didn't mean too do it. "We have too get him out of here" I said too annebeth once again putting my hand on her shoulder. She nodded and started talking too him. "Hey we need to get you out of here before more monsters come" He stared at her and got up and nodded his head


	5. Chapter 5

The Deadly New Camper

Alex PvO:

Everything from the last year hit him, what he had done he had ran from it all those years putting it out of his head. I remeber clearly now what happened. I was in an appartment dating this girl that so beutiful and smart and nice a girl way too good for him. One day they were talking outside and her old boyfriend came up and started flirting with her in front of _ME_

she even was flirting back which got me angry so i shoved him and said stop flirting with my girl he just laughed and said i was a outcast that shouldn't have her and then he punched me. right in the jaw i stumbled backwards I couldn't believe the guy i hated more then anything in the world was getting me the chance to beat his face in and i did just that, my vision tunneled and i jumped on him and started pounding my fists into his face I could feel his skull cracking and my hands were red from blood, my mom came to stop me as i reached up too land another blow she grabbed my hand. In my blind rage i hit her in the throat and continued to beat his face in until finally i hit the ground and i looked down and saw a jaw with nothing attached too the top but a piece of broken bone and meat, blood was everywhere and when i looked behind me i saw my mom holding her throat dead on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

The Deadly New Camper

Annabeth PvO:

As we drove away in Percys car going for camp halfblood the guy just stopped crying all of a sudden and looked up "Where am i" he said in the most pitiful voice ever . "where taking you too a camp for people like us" percy said and the guy looked up "people like me? your saying there are people like me?" he sounded terrified percy obviously didnt notice "Ya man thats pretty cool isn't it how your not alone"

"I deserve too be alone" he said in the most defeated voice

Percy frowned "Why is that man? and by the way whats your name"

"Alex , Alex Nichols" he said "and you wouldn't want too know why its too horifying."

Percy laughed "Man i've seen some terrible stuff lay it on me"

"Ok, when i was 15 i had a girlfriend name Cassidy and she way out of my league yet i got her and then one day her exboyfriend comes up to her and starts flirting in front of me so i tell him too go away and he decks me so i get up and my vision tunnels and i grab him and throw him too the ground and start pounding his face in i mean that litterally and then my ..." he chokes up" my mom comes out too stop me and sh.. she grabs my hand and in my blind fury i..i.. i punched her straight in the throat" Me and percy caught our breaths "what was wrong with this kid?". "And once i looked down and a body with no head and i turned around" he started sobbing "she was laying.. laying on the gro... ground holding her throat" he put his head in his hands and started sobbing the worst sobs i ever hears it filled my heart with sadness and fear.


End file.
